thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
The Unionists
The Unionists are one of the three main sects of the Faith of the Seven, along with the Divisionists and Dominionists . The Unionists are the most orthodox sect and the oldest. Beliefs The Unionists are the oldest of the three sects, and are led by an elected High Septon, currently known as the Tenacious One for his extreme and inflexible orthodoxy. The Unionists simply believe that the Seven are all aspects of an all-powerful, all-knowing god. Believers Of all supporters of this sect, the most powerful supporter of the Unionists is the Vale. The current High Septon used be to the the Septon at the Eyrie, and upon his ascension refuses to move his court to Oldtown, the traditional home of the High Septon, instead remaining at the Lofty Sept and preaching his gospel from “a place where the filth of sinners and heretics cannot reach”. The High Septon is not so coincidentally a major supporter of King Andar Arryn and his claim on the Riverlands, stoking the anger and fear of other kingdoms and lords who fear that the Faith Militant within their own borders soon be at their throats. The other region of particular note to the Unionists is the Kingdom of the Torrentine . The Dayne High Kings are also counted among the most faithful to the Unionists, for the honorable members of House Dayne would never betray the holiness of the Faith, and the less honorable members know that there is strength in the familiar. Many wonder if they shall take up the mantle of ‘Defender of the Faith’ and return the light to the other heretical regions of Dorne. Approximately two thirds of the Kingdom of the Trident are Unionist. The Kingdom of the Dusklands is also Unionist, thanks to their proximity to the Vale and Trident. Clergy and Faith Militant The clergy of the Faith is composed of Septons, Septas, Begging Brothers, and Brown Brothers & Sisters of varying orders who serve the faithful. The Warrior's Sons The Warrior Sons are the wing of the Faith Militant loyal to the Unionists, made up of knights who renounced their titles, lands, gold, and possessions to fight for the Seven. They swore their swords to the High Seption, and therefore and the Unionists. They wear inlaid silver armor over hair shirts, rainbow cloaks, and swords with star-shaped crystals in their pommels. They developed a reputation for fanaticism and implacable hatred for enemies of the Faith - and even more so for those of rival schisms. They are also called the "Swords," for their symbol. The Most Devout The Most Devout are a council of seven of the highest ranking clergy of the Faith. They can be identified by their cloth-of-silver vestments and crystal coronals. Although the High Septon is usually elected from among the Most Devout, this is not a requirement. A majority of the current Most Devout, about two thirds, are aligned with the Unionists. Category:Westeros Category:Religion Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:Kingdom of the Trident Category:Kingdom of the Dusklands Category:Kingdom of the Torrentine